Quiero tenerte cerca esta noche y siempre
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Sus brazos largos y blancos se aferraban a esa espalda ancha, no era la primera y sabía que no sería la última vez que la marcaría con sus cortas uñas. Los cuerpos de ambos moviéndose al compás de su propia melodía, esa que ellos mismos cantaban con sus voces a puro éxtasis.


_**Holaaa holaaa :D Nanuu-Chan reportandose con otra irresponsabilidad y no seguir con sus fics, Yeeey :D**_

 _ **Lo se, soy un desastre y pido disculpas a quienes siguen mis historias pero no las abandonare, las continuare.**_

 _ **Bueno, aqui presento mi primero BokuAkaa y es para una ocasión especial.**_

 _ **Este fic es para Mariel, mi betaa pero es sorpresaa para su cumpleaños :D -Lo se, ya paso pero mejor tarde que nunca(?- Esperoo que tee gusteee y...¡SORPRESAAA! XD**_

 _ **Bueno, no aburro más y les dejo leer.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer profundamente a Nolee Ramvel que beteo este one-shot ya que era sorpresita y fue de gran ayuda! Paseen por su perfil que tiene historias increibles, es una escritora dee primeraa!**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate. La cancion es de Zain Malik - Pillowtalk.**_

 _ **Nanuu-Chaan seee despideee :D Chaau chaauuuuuu**_

* * *

 _Climb on bord_

 _We'll go slow and high-tempo_

 _Light and dark_

 _Hold me hard and mellow_

Sus brazos largos y blancos se aferraban a esa espalda ancha, no era la primera y sabía que no sería la última vez que la marcaría con sus cortas uñas.

Los cuerpos de ambos moviéndose al compás de su propia melodía, esa que ellos mismos cantaban con sus voces a puro éxtasis.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, body but me_

 _Body but us, bodies together_

El azul eléctrico contra el dorado, ambos mirándose fijamente mientras se seguían moviendo; entonando sus cantos, endulzando el oído del otro con sus voces.

¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Mirando ese sentimiento en los ojos contrarios que se desvanecía para aflorar otro más bajo, cuando la melodía de su propia canción comenzaba a llegar a su fin; donde su concierto privado terminaba, dejándoles con un vacío en su interior.

 _I'd love to hold you close_

 _Tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _I'd love to hold you close_

 _Tonight and always_

Ya fuera su cama suya, en su cuarto pulcramente ordenado o en el de él, en completo desorden como era su propietario. En cualquiera de los dos siempre le dejaba despertar solo, sin su presencia a su lado para que fuera lo primero que mirara cuando sus ojos de oro fundido recorrían el lugar y su voz le llamaba, diciendo su nombre.

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _I'd love to hold you close_

 _Tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

No importa cuántas veces te llame, sé que estas cerca pero a la vez tan lejos observándome a la espera de que me vaya cuando es tu casa; en tu cuarto donde puedo amarte a ti, a tu cuerpo como sé que tú también lo haces con el mío.

No hubo una sola vez en que pudiera contemplarte con tus parpados cerrados y tus largas pestañas negras como tu cabello. Tu respiración tranquila al igual que tu rostro, el cual en mis memorias, tengo sonrisas leves y expresiones de puro éxtasis cuando te tomo con toda mi pasión y pido en un desesperado silencio que comprendas que quiero que estés conmigo.

Ya en mi mente nada sé que hacer para que comprendas mis señales, pero mi insistencia es lo último que pierdo, como mis esperanzas que aunque sean bajas, seguirán en mí. Esperaré a nuestro próximo encuentro para poner todo de mí en ti; y que me correspondas, no solo con el brillo de tus ojos.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

Entro a mi casa minutos después que veo que te fuiste, recorriendo con mi mirada mi cuarto en el que respiraba tu aroma, donde mi cama desprendía aún más tu atrayente olor; donde me tomaste de manera salvaje y desesperada como nunca antes, pero no debía hacerme ilusiones, ya no.

No quiero volverme a sentir así. Tomo las sabanas, las quito con furia y comienzo a dejar mi habitación como la de él; pero mis cosas a cambio de las suyas quedan rotas, vidrios en el suelo y lágrimas que salen de mis ojos que reflejaban el dolor de aquel pesado sentimiento.

Ese que veía en la mirada del otro, pero que una vez, cuando comenzaron sus noches siendo inexpertos en el toque en un cuerpo ajeno; lo vio dirigido a otra persona. Desde ese día supo que eran puras ilusiones de su mente.

 _In the bed all day_

 _Bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking you and fighting on_

A pesar de todo, no podía quitarlas. Las marcas de dedos, manos y besos; que a pesar que en su piel dejaban de estar, las podía seguir sintiendo. Aquellos suaves labios que ocultaban los dientes más afilados, en la soledad podía sentirlos en él; incluso en sus sueños seguía siendo fijamente observado por aquellos ojos dorados.

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

En la soledad de su cuarto donde pasaba los mejores momentos de su vida junto con los peores, cuando su presencia no estaba, pero dejaba su rastro. No solo en su habitación, también en su corazón como el primer día que lo vio.

El único lugar de su casa que podía tener su paz y privacidad a pesar de vivir solo.

Su paraíso cuando estaban juntos. Su zona de guerra cuando se iba de su lado sin dejar rastro hasta la siguiente noche.

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

Su paraíso junto a aquella persona que hacía una zona de guerra en su mente, que le hacía olvidar todo, incluso el mal recuerdo de esa mirada que se posaba solamente en él toda la noche que ya eran incontables.

¿Cuándo podría ser libre y dejar de ser dependiente de él?

¿Por qué siempre volvía a sus brazos?

 _Pillow talk_

 _My enemy, my ally_

 _Prisoners_

 _Then we're free_

 _It's a thriller_

¿Por qué volvía a sus brazos? Te preguntaste antes, ahora te lo preguntas de nuevo estando acostados con solo la blanca sabana cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos.

No se tocan, no se besan, no se hablan, solo se miran y eso te confunde. No tardas demasiado en cansarte del silencio en el cuarto. Le asaltas cuando sin saberlo, el otro se había armado de valor para hablar.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, body but me_

 _Body but us, bodies together_

 _I'd love to hold you close_

 _Tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

Querías decírselo, no pudiste, te tardaste y ahora solo podías corresponder las acciones contrarias, imitándolas en el hermoso cuerpo desnudo debajo de ti.

Te enojas contigo mismo y lo reflejas en tus movimientos erráticos, sin poder concentrarte completamente en lo que hacían por primera vez.

No podías resistirlo más. Las palabras no dichas quemaban tu garganta y la cerraban al igual que tus manos en las suaves sábanas al lado del rostro, del cuerpo que demasiadas veces se entregó a ti, y que ahora ese hermoso rostro te miraba confuso.

No podías resistirlo más y dijiste lo que por mucho tiempo guardaste.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

Sentías tu corazón en tus oídos a cada palabra dicha por el otro. Tan confundido por lo repentino que surgió, por el dolor con el que te confesaba años de sentimientos guardados que tu ignoraste y te cegaste con una razón creada en tu mente.

Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú el dueño de ese brillo que creíste fue de otro.

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse verdades, llorando y quedando sorprendidos a cada palabra dicha en su tono más alto; terminando en los brazos del otro, unidos sin dejar de llorar, susurrando entre lágrimas. Miles de promesas que en el fondo de sus corazones, sabían que se cumplirían.

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day_

 _Bed all day, bed all day_

El deseo se apoderó de nuevo de sus cuerpos, pero este era distinto, uno más voraz y apasionado, con el sentimiento correspondido flotando por el aire del cuarto.

 _Fucking you and fighting on_

Rodaban en la cama devorándose mutuamente, marcando las pieles contrarias con pasión y queriendo, deseando que fueran eternas y no solo quedara ese sentimiento de soledad que les sobrevenía de sus casas; sintiendo las caricias contrarias en sus pieles.

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

En aquel lugar de cuatro paredes, un pequeño espacio que pagaba a diario para vivir allí, donde por las noches el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo; cuando las largas horas de insomnio, le hacian recordar y pensar cosas indeseadas.

 _Paradise, Paradise, Paradise, Paradise_

 _War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

En su desastre creado con las cosas que deberían estar acomodadas en los muebles y no en el suelo; como él se ponía a veces, mirando el techo y pensando, imaginando un futuro junto a esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora sabía le amaban y no se amargaba pensando que nunca le corresponderían.

 _Paradise, Paradise, Paradise, Paradise_

 _War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

Ya no más un pequeño espacio con noches de silencio. Ya no más desastres en el suelo y un techo el cual mirar. Ahora eran noches ruidosas, donde el desorden ocasionado al día siguiente desaparecía y estaba todo pulcramente ordenado.

Ahora era un lugar propio de los dos, uno más grande y espacioso para su futuro prometido.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

Ignorantes de su alrededor entonaban su concierto de voces, bailando unidos en cuerpo y alma sin soltarse en ningún momento. Ignorantes de los golpes en las paredes ya fuera la hora que fuera, les divertía, les gustaba demostrar el amor que se sentían en la privacidad de su cuarto a pesar que el sonido a veces atravesara las paredes y molestaran a los demás.

 _In the bed all day_

 _Bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking you and fighting on_

Ya no despertaba y se encontraba solo, aquello terminó hace poco tiempo. Ahora podía apreciar aquellas largas pestañas negras y los parpados claros que ocultaban los hermosos ojos azules de su pareja para toda la vida.

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

Ya no debía despertarse temprano para desaparecer, dejando su rastro involuntariamente en su cuarto, en la del otro o en sus anteriores casas… ya no.

Podía descansar en aquellos cálidos brazos el tiempo que quisiera, incluso despertar y ver esos ojos dorados brillantes que le amaban con una simple mirada. Las mejillas sonrojadas que sobresalían cuando el dueño sonreía ampliamente, demostrando lo feliz que estaba mientras acariciaba su rubor que era contagioso.

—Te amo, Bokuto…

 _It's our Paradise and it's our war zone_

—Yo nunca deje de hacerlo, Akaashi…


End file.
